universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Williamsburg
Universal Studios Williamsburg '''is a film industry-themed amusement park at 'Universal Williamsburg Resort. 'that's located in Williamsburg,Virginia, USA. featuring rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties, such as Universal's vast works and licensed properties. It opened on June 27, 1995. Promotional info Lights, camera, action! Welcome to the world premiere movie and television studio-based theme park of Universal Studios Carolina , where you become a star by riding the most amazing rides, and experience entertainment all based on most-loved motion pictures, television, music, and video game productions come to life. And also greet your favorite stars along the way, all located at sections. Areas * 'Production Central '-''' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows. Opened on June 27, 1995. * '''New York '-''' 'a section section based on New York City. Opened on June 27, 1995. * '''San Francisco '- Themed to San Francisco. Opened on June 27, 1995. * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley - TPA Opened: June 21,2016. * 'Amity '- inspired by Jaws ''films. Opened on June 27, 1995. * '''Hollywood '-a section section based on Hollywood street. Opened on June 27, 1995. Zooniversal - A Spinoff Land similar to Universal Metazoa but based on the areas, Jungle Section, Woodland Section, Desert Section, Sea and Polar Section, and Animal Starland Opened: TPA '''DC Nation - An Area '''Themed to DC Comics Super Hero's Opened:October 10, 2010. '''Looney Tunes Central - An Area Themed To Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes. Opened:October 10, 2010. Woody Woodpecker's KidZone. '- An Area Themed To The Woody Woodpecker & Jr Shows Universe. Opened:March 13, 1999. '''Cartoon Network Central ' - An area Themed to to Cartoon Network Cartoon's Opened:March 27,2005. '''Nickelodeon Silme City - An area Themed to Nickelodeon. Opened:August 13, 2002. Super Nintendo World An Area Themed To Nintendo That Has 3 sub-areas, Nintendo Plaza, Mushroom Kingdom, and Hyrule. Former * TPA Opened: June 27 1995 Closed: October 21, 2001 Replaced By Nickelodeon Slime City.& Cartoon Network Central. * TPA Opened: June 27 1995 Closed: October 21, 2001 Replaced By 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley. * '''TPA '- themed to TPA Opened on July 14, 1996. Closed on October 30, 2008. Replaced by DC Nation & Loony Tunes Central. '''Canceled Area's. * Homestar Runner Land '('HR Land) - a canceled themed land based on the popular internet cartoon website Homestar Runner. It would showcase rides and attractions such as Homestar Runner-themed wooden rollercoaster, Strong Bad's Awesome Ride Ever!, a wild mouse rollercoaster, The Cheat's Bumpers, a kid-sized bumper cars, Strong Sad's Teacup Spin, a spinning teacup ride, and as well as others. The land would be as a sub-area as part of Holywood , which planned in 2007. Unfortunately, in early 2009, the project was canceled due to the fact that despite the cartoon's popularity on the internet, Homestar Runner ''is not well-known to be adapted into theme park attractions. * ' South Park Colorado.' * In 2011, Universal Parks & Resorts had originally planned to licence the television animated comedy series ''South Park from Comedy Central (owned by Viacom) to build section based on a series. It would of include an unnamed South Park-themed interactive shooter dark ride, where riders could shoot aliens with laser zappers by stopping them from destroying the fictional town of South Park, a series of walkthrough attractions of characters' houses, and a kids' play area themed around the South Park Elementary School playground. But unfortunately, the reason it was then canceled, is in early 2012 due the fact the show's creators, Trek Parker and Matt Stone, rejected Universal about the idea, as they said that making a themed land and attractions based on South Park (a TV-MA rating cartoon series) for the theme park would cause controversy against parents, who would protest and boycott the park. * Attractions, resturants,,snacks and drinks and shops Production Central: ** Universal Musicoaster - A metal rollercoaster based on Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this rollercoaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: Hollywood Opened: March 12, 2011 Sponsored by: Coke Cola. Height restriction: 54” Trvia: This Was A Roller Coaster Has The Same Layout As Time Machine At Freestyle Music Park. But With Red Track And Yellow Supoets Type: Steel B&M Sit Down Roller Coaster. Universal Express available?: Yes Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall '-' '''A log fume based on The Ice Age franchise '''Map Info: Take a huge dive into a giant glacier with all your favorite friends from the Ice Age movies. Theme: '''Ice Age '''Opened: '''May 13, 2005 '''Replaced: '''The Forest Gump Experience. '''Height restriction: 45” Attraction type: '''roll A Log Flume. Sponsored by: TPA. '''Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening date: '''June 27, 1995. Studio Tour Tram - A tram ride. Map info: Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. Sponsored by: Kodak (1996-2005). Opening date: June 8, 1992. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type:A tram ride. Opened: June 27, 1995. '''Shrek 4D - a 3D film centered around the adventures of Shrek and his friends. Sponsored by: AMC Theatre's. Map Info: Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey are on their way to the hotel where Shrek and Fiona will spend their honeymoon when they encounter Lord Farquaad's ghost! Farquaad sends his henchman, Thelonious, to bring Princess Fiona to him where he will force her to become the queen of the ghostly world. Now, Shrek and Donkey must save the princess in this timeless tale that's filled with spooky-good fun. Join Them in this Fun Adventure Now. Opening date: 'June 11, 2003. Attraction type: 4D Cinema. '''Replaced: '''Universal Studios: The Entertainment History. '''Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem '- a 3D simulator ride based on the Despicable Me franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2013. '''Replaced: ' 'Silly Fun Land '- a play area. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: '''Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2013. '''Replaced: Club Minions '- a dance party attraction featuring the yellow Minions. '''Map info: '''Dance along with the Minions. '''Sponsored by: '''Nestle. '''Opening date: April '''24, 2014. '''Replaced: ' Universal Cinematastic - a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Opening date: June 12, 2006. Universal Express available?: No. RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience - Join Blu and Jewel for VR Adventure where they are protecting Kentucky Kingdom. Opening date: June 2, 2017. Universal Express available?: No. Type: VR Attraction. Theme: 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky's RollerCoaster Tycoon '''The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening date '''June 27,1995. '''Former Attractions *'Universal Studios: The Entertainment History '- Opening date:'''June 27, 1995. '''Closing date: '''November 5, 2001. '''Replaced by: Shrek 4D *The Forest Gump Experience - An interactive exhibit walkthrough TBA Theme: Forest Gump Opened date: June 27, 1995. Closing date: March 22, 2003. Replaced by: Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall Universal Express available?: No TPA - TPA Opened June 27, 1995 Closed: August 17,2012. Replaced By: Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem & Silly Fun Land & Club Minions. Current Stores Universal Studios Store - a gift store. Opening date: 'June 14, 1994 '''Minion Mart '- a store which sells merchandise of ''Despicable Me ''series. '''Opening date: '''April 24, 2013. Note : This Is At The Exit Of Despicable Me Minon Mayhem '''Ice Age Store - a gift store with Ice Age-themed merchandise. Theme: ''Ice Age'' movie series Hello Kitty's America Shop '''- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. '''Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: TPA Shrek's Ye Shoppe '''- a store with - Exciting toys, games and merchandise all from the world of Shrek. '''Theme: Shrek ''movies. '''Theme: 'Shrek. '' Opening date: '''June 11, 2003. '''MiB Gear '- a gift store which sells ''Men And Black ''merchandise. '''Opening date: '''June 7, 2002. Studio Sweet's - TPA Opened: June 14, 1994. '''Ice Age Store - a gift store with Ice Age-themed merchandise. Theme: ''Ice Age'' movie series Opened: May ,13 2005. **** On Location '''- a store which sells original merchandise centered around film production.Opened: June 14th 1994. **** That's a Wrap! - a store located at the exit of Universal Studios Williamsburg Opened: June 14th 1994. Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Opened: June 14th 1994. '''Former stores (TPA. You Can Add Some Former Stores.) Current Restaurants Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Opened: June 14th 1994. All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Opened: June 4th 1994. Celebrity Cuisine - a serve restaurant. Opening date:June 14th 1994 McDonald's at Universal '- A burger restraunt Opening date: June 14,1994. '''Fairy Godmother's Juice Bar '- Choose from a unique concoction of colorful elixirs at the juice bar. Opening date:June 11 2005. '''Universal Monsters Cafe - a food court themed around Universal Monsters. Opening date: June 27, 1995. Snacks and drinks Ben & Jerry's - an ice cream stand. TPA Meet-n-Greet Characters Golden age celebraties: '''TBA '''Universal Monsters: '''TBA Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss-in-Boots, Gingy, and Pinnochio Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy, Dr Nefario, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob Hello Kitty. Edward Sissorshands. **** Woody Woodpecker **** Winnie Woodpecker TPA You Can Add More. '''New York A second section based on New York City. Theme: '''New York '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - a simulation attraction featurng Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Map Info: '''Board the unique “flying theater” and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? '''Theme: '''Jimmy Fallon. '''Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''The Flyer Opening date: June 12, 2018. '''Replaced: TPA '''Sponsored by: TPA The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines - A Interactive 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on The Matrix while similar to Star Tours Opened: April 28, 2006. Replaced: TPA '''Attraction type: '''Interactive 3D Motion Simulator. Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Map info: TBA. Theme: Terminator. Opening date: October 19, 1998. Attraction type: 3D Theater Show. Sponsored by: TPA. '''The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride- '''a dark ride/indoor Roller Coster in which guests visit an ancient temple, only to be chased by the undead spirit of the pharaoh. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening date: August 19, 2004. Replaced: TPA Triva : This Is a Mix To The Orlando/ The Hollywood Version.Attraction type: Dark Ride / Indoor Roller Coster. '''Sponsored by: TPA. NBC Television Studio Center - an indoor interactive attraction allows guest to become a TV star for various NBC television programs, which features the green screen. Theme: NBC TV shows. Map Info: Step inside the NBC televion studio to become a television personality. Opening date: June 12,2018. 'Times Square Mini''' - a miniature exhibition of the Times Square. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: Times Square. Opened: June 27,1995.' Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Theme Parks